Invasion of Privacy
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: She didn’t realize how devious you had to be to get out of WOOHP’s Prison cells till she got stuck in WOOHP’s Prison cell. Scam/Sam Oneshot


**Invasion of Privacy**

**Summary: **She didn't realize how devious you had to be to get out of WOOHP's Prison cells till she got stuck in WOOHP's Prison cell.

* * *

The new guard was serving the meals to each captured criminal, using a cart to carry the food around. As he finished giving food to one criminal, he felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned around to find a guard, whose hat was brought down towards his face in order to cover his eyes, looking at him.

"I'll take it from here."

The new guard nodded, being bored of giving food to all the criminals, (there were at least 50 of them on this floor alone), and walked away, leaving his duties to the guard he hadn't recognized. But that's okay. He got out of it, so why should he complain?

The other guard kept staring at the back of the new guard until he had left the area, and then proceeded to give food to the criminals. The guard looked at the criminals inside each cell, as if he was searching for a specific one, and smirked when he finally reached his destination.

Inside the cell sat a criminal who this guard had dubbed as the new Houdini. His ability to get out of WOOHP several times had amazed him, even though it was annoying.

How did he do it?

The guard didn't know, and picked up the food tray to give to the criminal, stealthily putting a small device and a note inside the food, hiding it from view.

The criminal, known as Tim Scam, glared at the guard but took the food anyway, but with close inspection of it, he had noticed the small communication device and the note hidden inside.

The guard proceeded to leave and give food to the other criminals, thus walking away from Scam.

He began eating the food, while secretly taking out the note and skimming it over.

"How do you get out of WOOHP?"

He raised an eyebrow but continued to eat as if nothing had happened. Taking the communication device, he looked it over, figuring out how to use it quickly seeing as he used to be a weapons technician working for WOOHP.

A recording was played, being set to the lowest volume possible, which made it almost hard for Tim to hear, but he smirked, realizing that the "guard" knew what he was doing. He put the device in his ear, continuing to eat as if nothing had happened.

"Hello Tim Scam. Who I am doesn't matter, but who you are plays a big part in my plan. I'm planning to rob something from Averes CO., as they have something I need for a future plan I will initiate soon enough. What I don't want is to get caught, but in case I do, I need a way to get out of WOOHP. You, being the Houdini you are, can help me with this."

As he continued to listen, he noticed the guard come back, rolling the tray along with him. Tim stood up and moved to stop him, but the guard walked away too quickly, but something caught Tim's eye.

He saw a lock of red hair falling from the cap the guard wore.

* * *

A few days later, Tim waited for the guard to come back. He forced himself to swallow the note, (it was a small piece of paper), but kept the device in his ear, not wanting to risk the chance of someone seeing it.

He sighed and sat down on the metal cot he was forced to call a bed, looking outside his cell and trying to see if the guard had come back. Maybe he—

More like she. He could recognize that vibrant red hair anywhere. Was this a trick? Some plan made by Jerry so that he could figure out how he escaped from WOOHP every time?

Even though that was unnecessary; he always found a way out, one way or another.

His eyes caught sight of something, and immediately Tim was on his guard, trying to make sure no trick was pulled on him.

There she was, walking around leisurely as if she _wasn't _inside a Prison Facility filled with dangerous criminals, staring at each cell as if she was examining it.

_What is she…? _

He kept sight of her even though she was far away from his cell, but he stood up and kept his eyes on her, trying to figure out what Jerry was doing.

He'd be damned if he let Jerry pull something under his nose.

She did nothing but examine each cell, ignoring the criminal's taunts and insults, and eventually she made her way to his cell. He said nothing, staring at her with incriminating eyes, trying to find out what she was going, what she was planning.

She said nothing as well, but simply doing the same thing she did at every cell.

Examine it.

She moved to leave and move on to the next cell when he stopped her.

"What are you planning?"

He knew that sentence could be determined in two ways. One, his suspicions as to why she was doing this, or two, the plan she had mentioned the other day in the recording.

He wasn't an idiot; he knew it was her.

She looked around before coming closer to the glass wall, staring at the cell but saying one sentence. "I see you got the recording."

He moved his head as if he was trying to crack his neck, but he knew that she would recognize a nod when she saw one.

"What is the meaning of this?"

She shrugged, looking at the rest of his cell, taking in the vent, the hole in the glass in the middle, (even though it was covered by a metal latch), and a box at the bottom that was locked, (used to serve food).

"I told you all you need to know."

He growled, trying to keep his voice down. "How do I know this isn't a trick? I can't trust you, and vise versa."

"I told you." She said impassively in an "innocent" tone. "I want something, and I need to know how to break out of WOOHP in case I get caught."

Silence ensued between them, and Sam turned to walk away when he spoke again.

"I'll help you when you get caught."

She didn't acknowledge the fact that he spoke and walked away anyway.

* * *

Days later, he had heard nothing from Sam, and figured that his original suspicions were correct and she didn't plan on getting captured because she never bent on getting captured in the first place.

Of course it was a plot by WOOHP, as they probably would never figure out how he got out, and he never planned on telling them either. He rolled back his shoulders, knowing that all he had to think about was _getting _out of WOOHP again, leaving them confused and scratching their heads, wondering, "Dammit. It's too late to ask him now."

He sighed, closing his eyes to think of a new way to get out of WOOHP, (it really wasn't hard), when he heard commotion outside his cell.

Being the curious person he is, (which also led to him wondering, '_what would it be like if people had water drained from them'_, leading to him using the evapoblaster and so on so forth), he moved up to the front of his cell, peering through it, wondering what was going on and what had happened that made the criminals shout the way they were shouting.

He raised an eyebrow, not believing that he was proven wrong.

Because there she was, dressed in prison uniforms, being dragged by guards to a cell.

The cell next to him.

She had actually gone to commit a crime.

He smirked.

He found himself proud of her.

* * *

He sat down on the metal cot, it being on the right side of his cell, (fortunate for him, seeing as Sam was placed in the cell to his right), and leaned against it, seeing if he could heat anything.

He didn't. That wasn't news to him, seeing as he knew this cell like the back of his hand, and he wasn't expecting to be able to hear other criminals through walls.

A minute later, after he figured she would be settled in to her new home, he began hearing a tinkering coming from somewhere…

That was odd.

The guards seemed to hear it as well, only it sounded as if it came from the other side of the jail cell, and a bunch of them, (being the idiots that they were), moved to check it out, leaving this side of the prison barely empty.

A small buzzing noise filled his ears.

_What the… _

He looked down and realized that a small hole that been drilled through his walls in a matter of seconds, it being a size so tiny he could barely see it unless he looked at it straight in the eye.

_Smart._ He figured. A bunch of the guards here, (the new ones), didn't really bother to full inspect the cell, therefore a small hole would not be seen by them.

But it would be seen by him.

The left side of his mouth began vibrating slightly, and keeping a lookout for the guards, he put his finger in his mouth, the left side, and pulled out the "communicator" that Sam had given him a few days ago, when she was disguised as a guard himself. It was a small thing, and when he inspected it more, he realized that it was also waterproof and he secretly complimented the girl for coming up with such a good idea.

She didn't really need his help escaping, did she?

He was starting to doubt his suspicions of WOOHP being the cause of her being in jail, (for reasons other than the fact that they caught her), and put the communicator in his ear, not caring that it was wet.

He waited, and finally a voice recording was sent to him.

_Hm… _He thought, looking at the hole. _If she needs some space to send me recordings, then she's really thought this out. A small hole is big enough for a communicator of this size… _

"I see you finally believe me. Before you ask, the hole was made with a new WOOHP device that drills holes through thick surfaces, and if you hadn't figured it out, I need open space between the two of us to talk to you. This recording was made before I got caught, because I know that even with the new guards, there's a chance I might get caught sending you messages, and I don't need that on my shoulders."

He didn't nod, knowing that it would seem odd if he did, but he acknowledged this fact and continued to listen to her.

"Inside the communicator device, there is a small button that you should press when the WOOHP cameras aren't on you. This will bring out a small holographic keypad and it will provide something to type with, seeing as the buttons are too small. Don't get caught, if you do, I will regret ever contacting you for this."

Was that a threat? He inwardly smirked and continued to listen to her anyway, as she went through _so _much trouble for him.

"I want to know how you always get out. Using this, I can modify them to fit the new WOOHP security systems. I know them like the back of my hand."

That was true.

She didn't say anything more, and he glanced at the camera, quickly walking towards it and hiding under it so that he wouldn't be seen, and into his mouth the device went, hiding near his teeth.

Working quickly before a guard saw him, he used his intelligence, (it came in handy during times like these), and made a false recording, it repeated in different steps many times. He stared at his work, proud of it, and moved back to his cot, taking the communicator out and typing quickly, telling her the directions to make a false recording.

Hm, perhaps he shouldn't have told her, perhaps he should have kept his suspicions and played it safe till he got out and had a secure place to hide in, (he was always good at hide and seek as a child), perhaps he should have hidden the truth from her…

But he didn't get anywhere playing it safe, and if Sam _was _hiding something, she deserved to know some of his secrets as well.

Because she didn't play it safe either.

* * *

Day after day went by, with the two of them sending messages to one another about secrets of the WOOHP Prison cells. He told her the ways to get out, she corrected his mistakes seeing as WOOHP updated many things, (only they never found out how he got out), he told her that he had done his research, and then she came up with the ideas and soon the two were acting like best friends who never hid anything from one another.

But they both were hiding secrets were they not?

Scam never told her that he always kept his eye on her, keeping a back up plan handy in case she went out and told Jerry, and in return, Sam never told him why she committed the crime, why she did what she did. She could have easily talked to him through acting like a guard, and being as curious as he was, he wanted to know.

He asked.

She told him.

According to her, he said that he would never help her unless she got caught herself, so she went ahead and kidnapped two people, and threatened to kill them and would do so unless WOOHP listened to her demands.

And then, she let them catch her.

_Impressive. _

_But really… what is she planning? Why does she want to know how I get out of WOOHP? How do I know this isn't simply a ploy of WOOHP's to catch me in the act, to make sure they block out all access to escape so that I can never escape again?_

_Why is she going so far, just to get to me? _

He had said that he wouldn't help her unless she got herself caught _for a reason._ If she got herself caught, that meant she was serious.

But now, his own plot was being used against him.

_I underestimated her. I didn't think she would go through with such lengths just to get me. _

_What is she planning? _

He never said anything about his doubts about her, but they went on sharing countless amounts of escape plans, and continued to be each other's "guardian", (any time one of them got caught doing something, the other would create a distraction).

Weeks had passed by and they had gotten along well, and he smirked thinking that it would be a shame if he had to leave without her by his side…

_Wait. _

He had so many opportunities to tell her the truth; he had so many chances to expose her when she said something she probably shouldn't have said.

But he didn't expose her. He didn't do anything. He pretended nothing was wrong and went on with their lives.

_Why? _

Perhaps it was because he had grown fond of her during these weeks… months…

How long had it been?

They had come up with efficient escape plans, but never put them to use. It was strange, and he doubted that the same reason he had stayed here with her applied to her as well.

_Unless it does apply to her. _

A fifty-fifty chance of her staying her to be with him, or her staying with her to find out how he escaped.

_Am I still on that? _

…

_Dammit._

He wanted to see her up close, to hold her and share the glory of escape with her. He wanted to do whatever it took to ensure that she stay with him, because in the last few… months, was it? He had grown _very _fond of her during that time, and wanted to only plan with her.

Even if he was for independence most of the time, (seeing as others were incompetent and didn't know what they were doing), if he had to choose a partner, if would be her.

And her only.

He sent a message to her once again, telling her he wanted to escape.

With her in tow.

* * *

"You want to get out?"

He replied quickly to her message, having replaced the false recording every now and then, seeing as he wasn't planning on getting out anytime soon…

But that would soon change.

"Yes, why, is there a problem?"

If she replied yes, he would know that she was stalling. She was working with WOOHP and their whole… relationship would be nothing but a lie. But if she said no…

"Of course not."

He smirked.

* * *

Together they had escaped through one of their most intricate plans, one of his favorites, and a week had passed by while they were in hiding, enjoying their time and laughs together, when he proposed that they create a new plan, one where they would never be seen.

She asked him why this change of heart when it came to plans, seeing as he usually wanted to be known, and he replied with a simple answer.

'The longer I don't get caught, the longer I get to spend it with you."

Those words had made her blush, (something he enjoyed seeing), and on the last day before she disappeared, she left him with a small kiss, one she didn't allow him to return.

On the day of her disappearance, he was angry.

He searched for her in every place he could think of. Anger was all he could think of, wanting to gain back the vixen he had retrieved with such hard work…

He wouldn't let her go now.

The first destination he went to wasn't her house, nor was it her school.

It was WOOHP.

_I knew it. _

The only place she could be in was here. The fact that he suspected her so long ago was nothing now; he didn't care if she was in WOOHP or if she was a villain like him, she would be with him and she'd be his only partner…

Partner in crime, life partner, same thing.

As long as he was with her it really didn't matter.

It didn't take long for him to gain access to a computer, and then he proceeded to hack into the WOOHP security system, (something that was a hobby of his), and stared at Jerry through a camera he implanted when he worked for WOOHP.

Jerry had never found it, nor would he ever find it.

"So Samantha, how was Operation Invasion?"

He knew it.

* * *

"So Samantha, how was Operation Invasion?"

She stared at Jerry with cold eyes, not wanting to reveal any emotions she had felt during her mission.

Trick Scam. Find out how he escapes, then report back and repeat all of Scam's escape plans, and block the escapes so that Scam could never get out again.

She hadn't expected to … grow fond of him during this time.

She sighed, having the feeling that Scam was watching her somewhere and felt guilty for betraying him. He may have been a criminal, but he was someone she could connect to, someone she knew she wouldn't find again. It was an opportunity to fall in love with someone who matched her intelligence, who was able to keep up in conversations with her, who was able to seduce her easily without even touching her…

She would never find someone like him again.

"It went well." She said, telling the truth. She had enjoyed her time, all of it being with Tim Scam.

"What did you find out?"

An innumerable amount of plans passed through her head.

"Well, his favorite way to escape tends to be hacking the keypad at the front of the cell, so we need to fix that."

"_**The vents Samantha. Not for the escape of myself, but it's an easy way to capture things and hear different things."**_

"And… hm, there's his invention, he burns a wall down and whatnot. He made it in his own spare time."

"_**Every now and then there are portals WOOHPing guards to different stations, and that's one way to get out. Simply take a guard's uniform by knocking him out, and there ya go. Simple and easy."**_

"He didn't tell me too much; perhaps he was suspicious of me. I wouldn't blame him… but…"

"_**Using your gadget, the one where it creates small holes through thick layers of metal? Simply put that hole near the keypad, in a specific area, and it'll break."**_

"And then he likes tricking the guards a lot."

"_**Carry a small knife with you in a well-hidden area. Cut through the floor, we may be at the top, but the bottom floor is a shorter layer of windows." **_

"Hm… he didn't really tell me a lot. Sorry Jerry."

"_**I've told you everything you need to know to get out of WOOHP Prison Cells, but be creative. New ideas come every day."**_

"It's fine Samantha. You did your best."

She inwardly smirked, and walked away, knowing his eyes were on her.

And by "his", she meant Scam.

And somewhere out in the world, Tim Scam was smirking, berating himself for ever doubting his little minx, seeing as she told Jerry the things he already knew.

It was humorous.

Their secret would stay safe, seeing as Jerry planned an invasion on privacy on his own part, but in turn, it turned out to be an invasion of WOOHP's security system.

Everything he needed to know was at the tip of his fingers, ready to be used.

Tim smirked again, shutting down the WOOHP files and walking away, the same way Sam had walked away from Jerry.

If she wasn't declared as his _now_, he didn't know what would declare her as so.

* * *

**Yay, it's done! 3,706 words and 11 pages of this. **

**This is also known as Cresenta's "happy fic" because this is something I would consider a happy ending. (I mean, there's no dying or someone in pain, so yea, happy ending lol)**

**And in the end, the _font_** **_in bold and italics means Scam is talking in Sam's head._**

**Please review.**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


End file.
